Generally, cervix uteri dilation is required in induced abortion and intrauterine treatment, and instruments are always needed in cervix uteri dilation, which may cause severe pain to the patient and make the operation of the doctor complicated and tedious.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bionic cervix uteri dilator capable of achieving cervical dilation by stimulating the acupoints (acupuncture points) of the human body.